Un Amor de Distintas Categorías
by FeNiXD
Summary: Dos chicas totalmente distintas, de mundos distintos y de costumbre distintas y solo una cosa en común su amor por la música ¿Podrá la música ayudarlas a estar juntas? o ¿serán separadas por las diferencias? esto es algo que Yui y Mugi deben descubrir


**Un Amor de Distintas Categorías**

Hey este fic será el primer fic yuri que escribo y espero que les guste, es una pareja no muy usual pero a mí me gusta ese tipo de parejas

En la ciudad de Tokio, en un club nocturno en el interior de un callejón donde a altas horas de la noche se podía escuchar un gran estruendo ya que se estaba celebrando la que podría ser la mejor fiesta de fin de curso e inicio de vacaciones de invierno que jamás se hubiera imaginado

En el escenario estaban una de las bandas más jóvenes de ese lugar aunque aún no tenían nombre ellas podrían considerarse la mejor banda del momento en ella se presentan

La baterista Ritsu Tainaka que era la diosa de los platillos ya que por más velos que fuera la canción ella la podía tocar

2da guitarra estaba Azusa Nakano la sabia de la guitarra ya que se dice que podría saber todo acerca de ese instrumento

Bajista y 2da cantante Mio Akiyama el amo del bajo aunque conocía muchos instrumentos ella controla el bajo a su antojo y junto con su melodiosa voz sería la mejor ídolo jamás conocida

Y finalmente pero no menos importante la guitarrista y vocalista principal Yui Hirasawa la reina de la guitarra eléctrica que con su poco conocimiento de ella es una aprendiz rápida y dominante de los acordes

Todas juntas junto con su mánayer Sawako Yamanaka son conocidas por muchas partes aunque solo sea en el ámbito escolar, y por esa razón estaban serrando el gran evento con su música

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

– gracias por su apoyo chicos los veremos al regreso de clases para más música – finalizaba Yui diciendo estas palabras a sus compañeros

En Backstage en el camerino de la banda

– creo que todo salió bien – decía Ritsu sentándose en el sofá

– pero Ritsu-sempai no crees que nos pasamos al interpretar dos canciones más, ya es muy tarde – la pequeña Azusa regañaba a su sempai desde una silla cerca del sillón

– no la molestes Azu-nyan está emocionada por las vacaciones – Mio defendía a su novia sentándose alado de ella

– pero sempai aún no somos mayores de edad y nuestros padres se molestaran con nosotros –

– se me habían olvidado por completo, ojala que mi hermano me cubra – mencionaba la castaña mientras se tensaba – y a todo esto donde esta Yui

– tienes razón no la vi al entrar al camerino – Mio se removió un poco en su asiento aun siendo rodeada por el brazo de Ritsu

– creo que dijo que quería tomar aire fresco antes de irnos – respondió la más joven del grupo metiendo a Muttan en su estuche

– ha ya veo, a decir verdad no creen que Yui se ha comportado un poco extraña últimamente – pregunto la bajista del grupo

– más extraña? eso es posible – respondió la chica a lado de ella

– es enserio Ritsu, la siento un poco distante, es como si le faltara algo –

– tal vez sea otros de los problemas extraños de Yui-sempai –

– mmm tal vez –

– ya no te preocupes tanto Mio-chan, ya sabes que te ves más bonita sonriendo – Ritsu intentaba animar a la chica con sus "leves" coqueteos provocando un gran sonrojo en Mio

– ya te dije que no lo hagas en público – con testo Mio dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la baterista

– ustedes nunca cambian sempais, iré a buscar a Sawako-sensei – lo último lo dijo Azusa saliendo del cuarto

En las afueras del club, se podía sentir el fuerte cambio climático que vino con la entada de invierno, el terrible frio calaba en la piel aunque este abrigada con un suéter, esto lo podría confirmar una linda chica castaña que estaba sentada en la puerta trasera del club nocturno, con su fiel guitarra Gibson "Gitah" a un lado de ella, viendo los pequeños copos de nieve caer y hacer contacto con el suelo o con alguna parte del cuerpo de la joven provocándole una sensación de escalofríos que la hizo temblar un poco para luego posar su mirada en la fría acera.

Los que conocen a la chica dirán que es una de sus etapas donde le gusta perderse en su propio mundo, pero los que verdad mente la conocen sabrán que a Yui le sucede algo pero que hasta ella misma no sabe que es

Tomando a su fiel amiga en sus manos, rosando delicadamente cada una de sus cuerdas y escuchando un ligero sonido proveniente de ella, se puso a tocar unos simples acordes, al paso de un rato repentinamente dejo de tocar y dándole paso a un gran grito de desesperación

– HAAAAAH, QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA – se recriminaba la chica poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y agitándola de lado a lado, por un mal movimiento empujo a Gitah asiendo que esta chocara contra el piso a lado donde estaba sentada, aunque solo fue un pequeño golpe le dolió a Yui hasta el alma – lo siento Gitah lo hice sin intención – la volvió a acomodar en sus piernas y a ver si le había pasado algo, tocando cada una de sus cuerda – también sientes que falta algo, ya tampoco suenas como antes – lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica volviendo a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra – a Gitah como me entiendes – la abrazaba contra si

El ambiente volvió a ser silencioso que fue interrumpido por la salida de alguien

– aquí estas Yui te hemos estado buscando – Sawako su representante la miraba con enfado

– lo siento mucho Sawa-chan es solo que necesitaba aire fresco –

– mm Pues creo que de tanto aire fresco ya se te congelaron los pulmones – recriminaba la sensei cruzada de brazos

– aaa Sawa-chan que mala – lloraba al estilo Yui tratando de hacerse la victima

– bien, solo entra y arregla todo que nos vamos en 20 minutos –

– que tan rápido, eres muy mala sensei –

– tú fuiste la que desapareciste desde hace media hora – decía con una mirada de "te voy a matar" Sawako a la pobre Yui

– s…si tienes razón hehehe, será mejor que me apresure – se despidió la chica entrando lo más rápido que pudo al edificio con su Guitarra a un lado

Aunque no lo pareciera Sawako ya había percibido el estado de Yui y ha intentado ayudarla pero antes de hacer eso debe averiguar cuál es el problema

En una casa muy elegante en el centro de la cuidad se podía apreciar lo bien vivido de ella pues que más querían tratándose de la casa del presidente de Tokio, el presidente Kotobuki

– señor presidente ya terminaron todas sus ocupaciones por el día de hoy así que puede descansar – le informaba el administrador al presidente antes de entrar este a su hogar – que pase buena noche, yo me retiro –

– Igualmente – respondió muy formalmente el señor Kotobuki al fin estando dentro de la casa para ser recibido por alguien especial

– ¡Padre! – decía una linda chica con cabellos largos y rubios, que como toda buena historia K-ON no podía faltar la linda Mugi – como te fue en el trabajo –

– muy bien hija y dime y a ti como te fue el tus clases de piano –

– bien como siempre, a madre te está esperando en el comedor dice que ya es hora de cenar – decía Mugi agarrando el saco de su padre y yendo a la puesta del armario para colgarlo

– genial comida hecha en casa que podría ser mejor –

En el comedor de la familia Kotobuki todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, excepto la pequeña Tsumugi que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y moviendo la comida con su tenedor a la mano y esto no paso desapercibido por su madre ya que ella sabía porque se encontraba así

Carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de todos – Tsumugi hija, ya que iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno que piensas hacer – preguntaba el padre de la chica un poco serio – no quiero que las desperdicies estando encerrada en la casa –

– en realidad padre yo quería…. – intentaba decir la rubia pero a la vez no intentando evitar la respuesta

La madre de Mugi salió a ayudarla – de hecho querido Mugi me conto que este sábado tendrá una fiesta organizada por una de sus amigas Nodoka ya la conoces será por las vacaciones y por supuesto nuestra hija quiere ir – finalizo guiñándole un ojo a si hija recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta

– mmm una fiesta, no creo que sea seguro – Mugi lo miro con aires desanimados siendo captado por ambos padres – debo de estar loco – se reprimió el padre que aunque le doliera tanto sabía lo que tenía que hacer – está bien, podes ir a esa fiesta –

Mugi no cabía de la felicidad que rápidamente abrazo a su progenitor y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias padre – repetía la chica aun abrazándolo

– pero – lo presentía siempre había un pero – tendrás que llevar a los guardaespaldas

– pero papá – de quejaba la joven haciendo pucheros – ya estoy grande y ya casi me graduó –

– si pero aún no lo haces –

– querido, deja que nuestra pequeña baya sola a esta fiesta, además siempre lleva a los guardaespaldas déjala solo esta vez, ¿sí? – le defendía la madre tocándole los hombros al hombre por detrás

– pero…–

– por favor – continuaba la rubia mirando a su padre con ojos soñadores

– está bien – dijo rindiéndose el presidente viendo a su hija saltando de un lado a otro – pero quiero que regreses antes de las 11, me escuchaste señorita –

– claro, eres el mejor padre del mundo – le decía abrazándolo otra vez – gracias mamá te quiero – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto

Suspiro el presidente – soy el hombre más poderoso de Japón y soy dominado por dos mujeres –

– ya sabes lo que dicen de tras de un gran hombre a una gran mujer – finalizaba tomando asiento la primera dama

En el cuarto de Tsumugi

– no puedo creerlo, mi primera fiesta sin el servicio secreto y sin guardias – repetía una y otra vez rodando en su cama – no sé porque pienso que esa será una gran noche, hasta ciento que mi corazón va a estallar – se levantó y fijo su vista a la ventana – porque será

En un camioneta a las afueras de la ciudad

– ¡OH! – grito Yui al despertarse y levantándose de repente de su cómoda posición recargada en el hombro de su compañera de sueño Azusa

– que sucede Yui – le pregunto la baterista que estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Mio y Sawa-chan

– he no pasa nada Ritsu es solo que sentí algo extraño – intentaba recordar la chica poniendo su mano derecha en su mentón – por más que lo intento no logro recordarlo –

– típico de ti Yui – se quejaba Ritsu

– que hacen – rápidamente la guitarrista cambia de tema

– estamos viendo donde será nuestra siguiente presentación – esta vez fue Mio quien respondió

– he y en donde será –

– esta vez será en una fiesta de una preparatoria de niñas y la que nos contratos fue una tal Nodoka Manabe – Mio paro de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el grito de Yui

– que Nodoka-chan estará ahí, esto será genial, oye Mio cuando será – pregunto feliz la chica

– será mañana sábado…. – esta vez fue interrumpida por Ritsu

– la conoces –

– si fue mi amiga de la infancia solo que no la he podido ver últimamente, será bueno verla – respondió con una gran sonrisa a sus amigas

Fueron interrumpidas por Sawa-chan – bien debemos arreglar todo que mañana las quiero lindas y frescas para nuestro último concierto antes de descansar –

– Claro Sawa-chan algo me dice que este concierto será inolvidable – finalizo Yui mirando la ventana con aires de felicidad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno esta historia será YuiXMugi (aunque creo que no lo parece al principio) me encanta esta pareja y creo que también hay una gran conexión entre ellas, también será en un mundo totalmente diferente al del original K-ON! Porque por alguna razón se me ocurrió esta idea y me anime a escribirla

Dejen comentarios si les gusto y también si no les gusto (no maten mi esperanza)

Estoy medio dormida porque son las 3 de la mañana pero no quería que se me quitara esta idea de la cabeza si le faltó algo díganmelo, en fin nos leemos luego.


End file.
